Alpha males and drama
by QueenJ15
Summary: Katherine and Caroline are surrounded by too much drama
1. Chapter 1

Stefan didn't really remember how he got there. It was New York and he knew that the last trail that led to Katherine stopped here. Yet he didn't know what he was doing there. Subconsiously he wanted to flip the switch and be the ripper again but something was stopping him. Someone. The 5'6 tall, brown haired girl that broke his heart. His vision blurred and his mind flew back to the moment that he had found that she slept with his brother. It didn't happen for the first time and it still hurt so much. The problem was that he gave her too much. In fact, he gave her everything – his heart and soul and she made a fool out of him.

He couldn't stop blaming himself for her turning into a vampire. He knew that she wanted to grow old and have a family but the accident turned things around. If only he had saved her first... Stefan shook that thought off and shivered. He knew that if he had saved her first, Elena would be mad that her friend Matt would be dead and once again she would have lost something that mattered to her. But was his life more valuable than hers?

Worse thing of it all. The worst consequence was that Elena was sired to Damon. And he made a joke out of it. He told her that she can't feed on anything but fresh blood and she didn't feed. He was bossing her around and turning her into something that she wasn't. Stefan sighed, he knew that that was the closest to love that Damon could get.

Stefan then realized something – Mystic Falls was no longer his home. Nothing kept him there anymore. Before, he stayed for his brother and his girlfriend. Now that they had both turned their back on them that place was left full of ghosts of past friends and enemies, dead and alive. He had to build a new life of his own. His mind went back to Elena. He loved her with every ounce of his body. The pain that she made him feel almost pushed him to flip the switch but he was better than that and he owed Lexi that. He owed her his life, he added.

Stefan walked in a bar and sat in a corner table with a bottle of scotch. He knew that if he were to feed New York city wouldn't miss a citizen or two. His killings would be left unknown. That thought made his mouth water.

'Hello, stranger.' The familiar voice of Katherine Pierce startled him. His look shot up and he blinked several times before realizing that he wasn't hallucinating. If anything, Katherine would find him, not the other way around, he thought.

'Katherine, what are you doing here?' he asked, happy to see her.

'I can ask you the same. I couldn't believe when I heard that you left Mystic Falls. What happened? Did your bitchy girlfriend leave you?' she tilted her head aside and pouted a bit. Stefan sighed. He didn't want to seem pathetic infront of her but he might as well just tell her the truth.

'She's with Damon now. I left them behind.' He half smiled before drinking what was left in his glass as if it were a shot of tequila.

'Oh.' Katherine looked confused for a second. 'So, what are you doing here? Are you looking for the cure?' she shot, obviously not thinking through her question. Stefan knew that she had the cure but it didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't want Elena. She had hurt him bad enough already so why should he bother and save her once again?

'I'm looking for a new place to live, not for some stupid cure.' He smiled and that Katherine off guard. She indeed missed him but if anything, she knew that that was either a scam against her or Stefan had flipped the switch. She couldn't allow herself to think that he had come back for her. It just hurt too much and Katherine loved herself more than anything.

'Alright.'She nodded. 'I'll pretend to believe you.' She sat up and just left a card that her number on it. 'Call me if you need anything.'

'What do you mean he left?' Caroline shouted hysterically after Elena. Elena didn't bother and just shrugged. 'I mean that he left. He's gone. He didn't say where he was going, he just said not to bother look for him.'

Caroline wanted to slap some sense in Elena but she knew that wouldn't work. If anything, Elena was now Damon's little bitch. That's why she only sighed and picked up her bag before leaving. She drove back to her house slowly wanting some space from everyone and everything. All the drama was giving her wrinkles. She laughed at the thought of vampire Caroline covered in wrinkles.

Her thoughts moved to the two alpha males that were fighting for her affection. She stopped the car by the road and rested her head back. On one side there was Tyler. Tyler was like the safe haven, her first love. She smiled at all the memories that went through her mind. He was the one that she would spend her life with if she had been human. That if was killing her.

On the other side stood Niklaus. The mysterious, British, gorgeous Klaus that wanted her more than anything. She was the only thing that he didn't have. Whenever she was around him she wanted to either rip his head off or just kiss him senseless. And that was bad of her, because he had done so many bad things to her friends. She tried to kick him out of her thoughts but failed miserably every time that the memory of him feeding her blood to save her flew in. Tyler didn't know any details, gladly but it was his fault that she had almost died.

Oh,Caroline, she sighed. She wanted to be around Klaus right now because he gave her the safety she hadn't gotten in a very long time. And she felt bad for Tyler and kept her relationship with him for the sake of the good old times. And after all what were few months in the face of eternity?

* * *

**A/N: Hello! This is the first TVD related story I've ever written so feedback would be appreciated. Thank you for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Big 'Bad' Wolf had been on the other side of town. Klaus was pretty pissed off at Tyler because the young hybrid had yet again confronted him. As if it wasn't enough that all of his hybrids were dead now Tyler wanted Klaus dead as well. That hadn't been anything new but still – at least before Lockwood was afraid of him. Now with their sire bond broken, Klaus had no control over him.

Klaus asked his siblings for some space as he closed himself in the beautiful atelier that was situated on the lower floor of the Mikaelson mansion. He needed space to think and there was no better way of envisioning the future and controlling what you want to happen than to paint it, Klaus remembered. He got out all the things that he needed and slowly started painting. He wasn't focused on what he was doing, not that he knew what it was but his hands did all the work for him.

'What are you doing here, Nik?' his bubble had been popped by the intrusion of his beloved sister, Rebekah.

' I was hoping for some privacy, Bekah.'he said only and then continued to ignore her. She didn't say anything else despite his expectations.

The two original siblings just sat there in a very comforting silence as Nik drew and drew.

Tyler was in the woods, running and doing anything that could take his mind off her. He loved her so very much and yet it seemed as if it hadn't been enough. He had noticed the glances that Klaus and Caroline shared and that made his heart shatter. Tyler wanted Klaus dead more than anyone in the world even if it meant that he would die as well. If only they had the cure… then Tyler would shove it down Klaus' throat, make him human and then just snap his neck.

Subconsciously he knew that those actions would hurt Caroline deeply even though she wouldn't admit it.

He continued running around the forest as if he was a long lost wolf waiting for something that wouldn't happen.

'So, brother when is it that you'll be coming back?' Stefan heard from the other side of the phone. Irritating as he was, Damon was also persisting. He insisted that Stefan would go back to Mystic Falls .

'Not in the near future, hopefully.' The Salvatore replied. He had just found an apartment in downtown Manhattan and he was ready for his new life.

'Please, brother. Stop this farce and just come home already. We know that you're hurt but there's nothing we can do for you except encourage you to move on.' Those words pissed Stefan off and he hung up on his brother.

He decided to ignore him from now on and move on. His phone didn't stop buzzing that afternoon. There were texts from everyone he knew. Of course, they all thought that his sadness had clouded up his mind and that he didn't know what he was doing by moving to New York but he knew better.

Katherine didn't go out for the first time in a very long. She sat there in her penthouse sipping wine and thinking over and over again what made Stefan come to New York. Of course, she couldn't sign off the thought that he was hunting her down to get the cure but still. Once, a long time ago they were together and they were happy. She smiled at the memory.

'Stefan, where are we going?' Katherine shouted as they were walking past the Lockwood cellar. She hadn't told him the truth yet – of who and what she was and it was odd for her to be in the woods where she fed with him there.

'Are you afraid, Ms. Katherine?' Stefan smiled cheekily and made her heart flutter in her ribs. It was an odd feeling for her – being in love.

'You can't be serious about this Car, what are you going to do in New York?' Tyler asked as he was chasing Caroline around the Forbes household as she was packing her things frantically.

'I'm going to find Stefan and drag him back here.' She said sounding more stubborn than ever.

'Don't we have enough drama as it is? Why do you want to get involved with that?' that made Caroline stop at her tracks. She turned around to face Tyler.

'I'm done. I am so so done with you, Tyler Lockwood. You can't tell me who can I be, you can't tell me where to and not to go. I get it, you want to be in control but that's not going to happen. Go find someone else to control.'

With those words she threw him out. Tyler was stunned by her reaction and didn't know what to say or do besides leave and possibly never come back. He didn't leave a note, he just packed his bags and left town as soon as he could. He didn't know where to go. He didn't want to be in Mystic Falls though and there was nothing else keeping him there anymore. He sighed at the memory of his mother's funeral and he was still grieving because if anything – she had always been there for him.

'What do you mean you're in New York?' Stefan couldn't believe his ears. Caroline had fled from Mystic Falls just to come to New York to drag him back.

'I mean what I said. Now please give me an address so I can come to see you.'Caroline begged and he quickly gave her the address.

About half an hour later Caroline was walking to the elevator on her way to the new Salvatore penthouse. She was wondering why Stefan had bought a penthouse but that wasn't really any of her business – her business was to bring him back with her to Mystic Falls so once and for all the drama could stop. Thinking of drama she thought of Tyler and sighed. She knew she had hurt him but it was her life and she had to move on. She really loved him – once but not anymore.

'What are you doing here Car?' Stefan asked as he opened the penthouse door and took her bags. She looked miserable and jet lagged but she was still one of his best friends. 'And more importantly what's going on?' he dumped her bags in the guest room before making her a cocktail.

'I broke up with Tyler.' Caroline finally said it out loud. She rested her hand between her palms and let out half a sob. Of course, she had told Stefan everything and Stefan didn't really approve of her feelings towards Klaus but what was he to do? He couldn't even stop himself for going after Katherine and trying to win her trust back.

'Are you okay?' Stefan asked as he put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Caroline only managed to shake her head before burying her head in his chest. She sobbed for what seemed as hours until she finally fell asleep. Stefan carried her to the guest room and quietly closed the door after he made sure she was safe and warm and he went back to the terrace and stayed there the entire night thinking about Katherine and watching the New York skyline.

'What do you mean she's in New York?' Klaus growled towards Damon as the vampire had just told him the news.

'I don't know. Elena told me she left to go look for Stefan. I think she broke up with Tyler or something.' Damon shrugged and sipped his glass of scotch. The news made Klaus happier despite the fact that Caroline was really far away from him. She had left Tyler and.. one could only hope.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing feedback and all the views and visitors. I'm really happy with what I've written and I'd highly appreciate it if the feedback keeps coming. Thank you in advance! x**


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus felt like he was going to burst happiness any moment now ever since Damon had told him the news about Caroline and the Lockwood boy. He knew that she was probably sad because of that but he was happy that now he stood a chance. She was all that mattered to him now. His siblings had turned their back on him and Caroline was all he hoped for. The only one he loved.

Of course it was his own fault that his siblings had turned their back on him. They also turned their backs on the deal that they'd made – Always and Forever. The thought about them made him sigh in despair.

Klaus wanted to hear Caroline's voice but he knew that she would most likely be jet lagged and tired and above all cranky and that he was the last person she'd want to hear from .. for now.

Caroline didn't sleep that well that first night in NYC. She felt bad for coming over to Stefan's with no notice at all but she knew that he would understand because he himself did escape that damned place called Mystic Falls.

It wasn't even dawn when she woke up probably for the gazillionth time that night. She laid in her bed , rolling around,trying to fall asleep again but only one person was on her mind that night – Niklaus. She wanted to call him or just hear him say 'love' to her again but she couldn't overstep her pride or let alone confirm Tyler's biggest insecurity once again. But who was Tyler to her again? A dear old friend, the guy who showed her that can be a good person – a good vampire. He wasn't anything more than that and she didn't owe him anything. Caroline promised herself to call Klaus once she was back in Mystic Falls.

Katherine was getting annoyed by not hearing from Stefan for so long. She knew that he would look for her eventually but had the Salvatore brother really grown that much prouder after being dumped by the other doppelganger?

'What is taking so long?' she shouted with no response in the empty penthouse. She drank up another glass of whiskey when her phone started buzzing. Excited like the little girl she was a very long time ago, Katherine went to check who it was and she sighed when the called ID indicated that it was again the tasteful Mikaelson brother.

She had forgotten about him because with Stefan back in her life she wasn't sure that all the original family drama was what she wanted. But was Stefan back in her life truly? And could she swallow all the drama in order to be happy with the one that waited for her for over 500 years? The one that she loved so long ago?

Katherine picked up.

'Hello.' She had the perfect control over her voice despite the feeling that she was going to collapse on her feet.

'Katerina is everything okay?' of course, Elijah sounded concerned. He always thought about her before he thought about himself.

'Yes. I miss you.' She wasn't lying. She missed being in his arms and she now felt guilty that she was even thinking about going back to Stefan's strong arms.

'I miss you too. I am going to talk to my brother tonight and I think I will manage to convince him to give you your freedom and soon we will be together, my beloved.' He said and the words instantly gave her relief. She smiled at the brief memory of the feeling of being free – a feeling that she hadn't felt since she was human.

'Thank you. Come to me soon. I love you, Elijah.' Katherine hung up the phone and went to bed grinning.

The next morning was shaky for Stefan. He had a major hangover from drinking so much the previous night and he knew that he'd have to listen to Caroline's yapping for as long as she would like without him having a second opinion about that. It was already noon by the time he was in the kitchen looking for a bag of blood to suck on and hopefully cure his hangover.

'Finally, you're up.' Caroline said as she dropped Vogue on the huge terrace table. 'I was starting to think that you're dead.'

'I bet you wish I was.' Stefan laughed.

And then Caroline had started talking. There were parts that he had listened carefully and of course, responded adequately but most of the time he just left her go on and on about her boyfriend drama while his own thoughts indulged on his own drama – the lady Katherine Pierce.

Caroline's yapping was interrupted by a phone buzzing in the kitchen. Stefan ran to grab the phone hoping it was Katherine looking for him, but to his surprise was Klaus.

'What do you want Klaus?' Stefan said being slightly annoyed at how easily Klaus had found his new phone number.

'Ah, what's with the cold voice, mate? I was ringing you up to see how you were. How's New York? Is it better than Chicago?' Stefan sighed. Klaus sounded far more cheerful than he anticipated and that annoyed him.

'I am thinking you are checking to see if Caroline is here.' Stefan said simply but then saw that the blonde was really blushing and was all shaky. It took Klaus a long while to say anything and then he just blurted out. 'Is she okay?' to which Stefan responded positively and then handed over the phone to the blonde vampire and left the pair of them talk privately.

* * *

**A/N : Ooh, first I know that this chapter isn't that long but i was really hyper to post a new chapter asap! I promise I will make it up to you! The new episode gave me some ideas and I really hope you'll like the new twists,hehe. Also on another note thank you for all the amazing feedback, you guys honestly make my day! I'd love to read some more feedback and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take Caroline long before she flew back to MysticFalls. She knew Tyler wouldn't be there since he moved out after his mother's death and she missed Klaus desperately. She suspected that he would be waiting for her at the airport and it brought a grin on her face when seeing her favourite hybrid at the gate waiting for her. She dumped her luggage in the middle of nowhere and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with breathtaking passion. Public displays of affection were a human Caroline type of thing and she hadn't done this in a very long time but she had been waiting for this opportunity for a very long time.

Klaus responded well to her reaction as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground. His time to be happy had finally arrived.

"Let me help you with these." Klaus grabbed her huge luggage that she had piled up during her stay as she went shopping because of Stefan's grumpy behaviour. Caroline knew that Stefan wanted to be around Katherine but she knew she couldn't say a word of that to her beloved as the doppelganger was still on the run. "What's wrong?" Klaus asked seeing Caroline's distanced gaze. He was excited to see her reaction to everything that he with Rebekah's help had prepared for her. Caroline looked at him and shook her head. "Jet lag." Lying had become a second nature to her and it was only a white lie to protect her best friend. She didn't want to protect Katherine because she was the one that destroyed so many things but a part of Care was grateful because Katherine opened the door for so many new things for Caroline – doors that would be forever closed if she had been still a human.

Klaus nodded and closed the backseat door after he put Caroline's luggage in and he opened the door for Caroline who sat down, still very quiet. She knew she wouldn't go home asap and she didn't mind. She actually wanted to spend some time with Klaus.

He, however was nervous for the first time in a very long time. He stretched his hand and touched Caroline's hand. Her silence always made him nervous even when he hadn't done anything wrong to her. They exchanged only a few glances between the airport and the Mikaelson manor but at the same time the silence was comfortable.

'I see you did a lot of shopping.' Was the first thing that Rebekah said when she saw the amount of luggage Caroline had brought back. Klaus only let out a chuckle and went to carry in the bags. Bekah hugged Caroline.

'Yeah,had to take my mind off of everything.' Care shrugged and stepped inside. She and Bekah sat down and had tea, chatting away about New York, shopping and gossiping discretely about Stefan and Rebekah was glad she was a good distraction and Caroline hadn't even noticed Klaus' absence.

An hour's time after she'd arrived in the mansion Caroline saw that Klaus had returned. She didn't mention anything to Rebekah because they had more fun stuff to talk about and she knew that Klaus was probably busy and had decided to do some work whilst waiting on the girls to catch up.

'Are you okay?' she looked up at her favourite wolf who only smiled softly at her concern.

'Of course I am. Care to join me for a walk?' the hybrid had packed away a basket, few blankets and a nice bottle of champagne in the car and it was all waiting for them. He had chosen a destination and just waited for his beloved one. Caroline got up, dropped the cup in the sink and followed Klaus. It seemed very casual and she felt peaceful. She wrapped her arm around his before sitting down in the car.

'Where are we going?' she asked as they slipped into the car.

'Not far but I have a small thing in mind.' He only smiled as he drove. It didn't take them more than 15 minutes to get there and they were very close to the city yet it seemed like they're in the middle of nowhere. Caroline looked around and there was nothing but tall trees in the distance and what seemed to be an endless field. She could hear water current not too far away from there and all of these sounds relaxed her somehow. When she snapped out of her thoughts she saw that Klaus had laid out everything for a picnic already and was sitting on the blanket waiting for her. She stepped out of the car and slowly made the few steps towards him and sat down.

'Are you upset, love?' Klaus asked offering her a glass of champagne. She was completely startled by the wonderful gesture and the beautiful sight.

'No, simply overwhelmed.' She sat closet to him wanting to feel his arms around her. They started eating slowly, treasuring every bite. Klaus had wrapped a small blanket around them to make them cosier even though they didn't really feel the cold like they once used to and they watched the sunset. After that they talked about life things and at one point Klaus pulled Caroline on the roof of the car and they watched the stars. He started telling her stories about them and she felt so peaceful.

'Thank you.' Caroline whispered. 'For waiting for me. For loving me despite me being so neurotic and such a freak, for opening my eyes for the opportunities ahead of me and for believing in me.' She smiled and pressed her lips against his. She felt his hand on her lower back as he pulled her closer.

'Anything Caroline. I'd do anything for you.'

* * *

A/N: I know i'm lousy with updating but I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
